Sentimientos Compartidos
by JORI4EVER
Summary: Ammm esto es un song-fic... hay NanoFate... soy pesima para los summary... solo entren y lean :)


Bueno **Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha **y todo lo demás no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos autores..

la canción se llama Sol, Noche y Luna de Chenoa.

* * *

**Luna tiene lo que toda mujer**  
**sueña cuando se lo pide una estrella**  
**el hombre que siempre soñó.**  
**Sol la quiere con el alma y la piel**  
**con el fuego que le corre en las venas**  
**con todo su corazón.**

En un sábado por la noche, sentados en una banca cerca de un parque donde se encontraba una pareja de estudiantes de preparatoria disfrutando del paisaje.

-Nanoha, yo… esto… quiero decir… me gustas.- dijo un joven de ojos verdes y piel algo pálida.

-Tú igual a mi Yunno-kun, me gustas.- sonriéndole a su "amigo".

-No, no me entiendes… me gustas y mucho… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a la morena.

-Yo, esto… Yunno-kun.-decía nerviosa al no saber que contestar ya que no quería herir sus sentimientos.- si, claro me gustaría ser tu novia.- terminó agachando la cabeza.

-Nanoha te amo, y siempre te amaré.-dijo el muchacho levantándole la cabeza y depositando un pequeño beso en los labios y la chica solo pudo corresponder y asentir.

Mientras que en unos arbustos se encontraba escondida una joven de cabello castaño.

-Como que ese maldito hurón se le declaro… pero que le pasa a Nanoha-chan aceptando, debería estar a lado de Fate, oh por dios esto la matara.- hablaba con ella misma mientras miraba esa escena.

Al día siguiente en casa de los Harlaown.

-¿Qué?-se oyó a una joven muy sorprendida.

-Es lo que te digo, yo los vi, en verdad lo siento Fate-chan.- respondió la otra voz en la habitación.

-Pero no me ha dicho nada, no me ha hablado, diablos se supone que soy su mejor amiga.- decía ya algo alterada.

-Tal vez busca la mejor forma de decírtelo, sabe que no te agrada mucho.- dijo para tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Pero no puedo creerlo, no se si pueda verla a los ojos, no se si yo pueda fingir felicidad por ella, Hayate, ¿cómo puedo hacerlo?- contestaba mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Recuerda.-hablo tranquilamente.- es tu mejor amiga, si ella te ve triste, ella lo estará, y dime, ¿tú quieres que ella se ponga triste?, creo que deberías ser sincera y decirle lo que sientes.- dijo sonriendo.

-No, no puedo decirle eso, si ella acepto es por que lo quiere, y si le digo tal vez se aleje pero tampoco puedo verlos juntos, agh no se que hacer.- termino por tumbarse en su cama.

-Bueno la decisión esta en ti, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.-dijo levantándose de la silla donde estuvo sentada.- cuídate y ya no pienses tanto.

Al día siguiente la rubia se dirigía a la parada donde siempre se encontraba con su amiga, llego y se dispuso a pensar en como podría reaccionar.

**La princesa con su príncipe azul**  
**una historia envuelta en velo de tul**  
**sin un solo error en la puntuación**  
**de cada escena.**  
**Un romance de novela de amor**  
**Una historia sin dilema ni error**  
**Ella y él, nacidos para amar.**

Tiempo después en casa de los Takamachi.

-Si, si lo se, es la cuarta vez que te dejo para salir, pero en verdad olvide que Yunno-kun y yo cumplíamos ya 3 meses de noviazgo.- decía por el celular.

-No es la cuarta vez, es la quinta vez y esta vez dijiste que si cumplirías, siento que te monopoliza todo el tiempo, ya casi no quedamos, soy tu mejor amiga, ¿no?- se oía una voz un poco decepcionada.

-Si, si lo eres, por favor perdóname, te prometo que el próximo fin de semana será solo para nosotras dos, ¿si?- pregunto esperanzada pero no había respuesta.- ¿Fate-chan?

-Esta bien Nanoha, solo por que no puedo durar mucho tiempo enojada contigo, hasta el lunes.- y colgó, ya que no podía soportar el dolor en su pecho y ese nudo en la garganta.-Total solo soy una amiga nada mas.- suspiro con tristeza.

En el centro comercial.

-Nanoha, pensé que no vendrías.- dijo el joven levantándose de una banca.

-Lo siento, me tarde por que acabo de terminar de hablar con Fate-chan, tuve que cancelarla otra vez.- dijo triste.- me gusta salir contigo Yunno-kun y se que es un día especial, pero las otras veces sales con planes inesperados y pues tengo que cancelar los míos.

-Lo se Nanoha lo se, pero no puedes decirme nada solo por querer estar con mi novia.- decía acerándose para besarla.

-Si, ya, pero tampoco puedes llegar de la nada cuando estoy con mis amigas, incluso en la escuela ya no quedo con ellas para almorzar ni de regresar con ellas.- dijo rápidamente para acortar el beso.

-Soy tu novio y debes estar conmigo o acaso hay alguien mas.- dijo un poco enojado.

-No lo hay pero extraño a mis amigas.- dijo apartándose un poco de el.

-Las ves en clases, en el club y hablas con ellas por teléfono, no me digas que no pasas tiempo con ellas.- dijo casi riéndose.

-Si, creo que tienes razón.-dijo no tan convencida.

**Nadie más, ella y él**  
**Un amor tan perfecto**  
**son los dos muestra fiel**  
**de la causa y efecto**  
**tan sutil, tan total**  
**tan hermosa y deseable**  
**tan gentil, tan real**  
**tan apuesto y amable.**

En la escuela.

-Miren es Yunno-kun.- decía una joven casi gritando.

-El capitán de Basquetbol.- le siguió coro otra.

-Aun sigue con la capitana del club de Tenis, la senpai Takamachi.- decía otra.

-Ya, ya par de niñas bobas, déjenlos en paz.- decía una castaña y a su lado estaba una rubia.

-Ne Yagami-senpai, no hacen una pareja perfecta ellos dos.- dijo volviendo a poner atención a la pareja que estaba almorzando.

-No lo creo, creo que otra pareja sería ide…- no logro terminar de articular por el fuerte codazo proveniente de su amiga.

-Hayate.- dijo molesta.

-Hay pero que amargada.- dijo sobándose.- pero Fate-chan deberías estar enojada, dejándote plantada por quinta vez.- contaba con sus dedos.

-Sexta.- suspiro.- pero no puedo enojarme, salió con entradas al parque de atracciones que se acaba de inaugurar este fin de semana que paso y Nanoha ama las atracciones, ya me decidí no diré nada, solo quiero que sea feliz.

-¿Estas segura Fate-chan? Ella se puede alejar de nosotras o es lo que hace ese hurón inepto.- dijo enojada.- Si tu te rindes, yo no ya que Nanoha también es mi amiga.

A la hora de salida en la puerta de instituto.

-Nanoha.- sonó la voz alegre de una castaña.

-Hayate-chan.- dijo sonriendo y mirando alrededor.- ¿Y Fate-chan?- dijo preocupada al no verla con Hayate.

-Umm… bueno ella ya se fue a casa, dijo que no se sentía bien…-hubo una pausa.- No es nada grave no te preocupes.- recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la otra.- Te espere para ver si nos íbamos de regreso a casa, juntas.- termino dándole una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Hayate pero Nanoha ira conmigo.- le llego la voz algo grave atrás de ella.

-Yunno-kun, Nanoha acaba de pasar el fin de semana contigo, creo que es algo justo que este conmigo y las demás.- dijo esto más que nada por Fate.

-Lo siento Hayate ella es mi novia e irá conmigo como debe ser.- dijo el muchacho algo altanero.

-Nanoha, dejarás que el me hable así o mejor dicho dejarás que el te controle así.- le dijo molesta y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Yo… Hayate…-mirando a Yunno y luego a Hayate.- yo lo siento…- mirando al piso.

-Sabes que olvídalo Nanoha, olvídalo ya mejor me voy sola, por que sabes ya me canse, si tu ya no quieres ser amiga nuestra esta bien quédate con el y a la que le debes una disculpa no es a mi, es a Fate, se supone que es tu mejor amiga, ¿no?- cuestiono sumamente enojada.- a veces me pregunto como puede aun si quiera dirigirte la palabra después de tantas veces que le has fallado, no deberías llamarte a ti misma su mejor amiga.- dijo dando media vuelta y terminando la conversación.

-¡Hayate!- grito Nanoha algo indignada pero no hubo respuesta de la castaña que desapareció de la visión de ambos.

-Bueno Nanoha que bueno que ya no te hablara esa mapache molesta, solo era una chismosa y metiche, además Fate se que puedes encontrar amigas mejores que esas.- dijo tratando de abrazarla pero que ella no acepto.- Ay, ¿no me digas que estas molesta?- dijo volteándola para verla a los ojos.

-Yunno-kun como puedes decir eso, las conozco a todas ellas desde antes que tu, no quiero que vuelvas a decir nada de Hayate o de Fate-chan.- dijo con una voz tan fría y ojos tan vacíos, y por primera vez Yunno pudo ver la aparición de un demonio, "el demonio blanco".- así que es mejor que cada quien se vaya a su casa.

En casa de los Takamachi.

-Bienvenida a casa Nanoha.- dijo una mujer con una sonrisa que inmediatamente cambió por una de preocupación por ver a una hija tan triste y molesta.

-Hola mama.- dijo sin ánimos y dispuesta a subir a su cuarto.

-Nanoha.- dijo deteniendo el paso de la muchacha.- ¿qué sucede? ¿Porqué esa cara tan triste?-pregunto preocupada.

-No es nada mama.- tratando de retomar su ida a su cuarto.

-Como que no es nada mira esa cara… no será que ¿te peleaste con Yunno-kun? Ó acaso ¿el trato de hacerte algo?

-No mama.- respondió rápidamente.- Bueno si me pelee con él pero esa no es completamente la razón que me encuentre así.- dijo dando un suspiro frustrado.

-¿Entonces que es lo que sucede?- se acerco abrazándola.- sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa hija.- dijo depositando un dulce beso en su cabeza.

-Es que… aagh como empiezo… primero mis amigas están molestas conmigo por que paso demasiado tiempo con Yunno y…- no pudo terminar por que alguien la interrumpió.

-Pero no tienen por que molestarse, deben de comprender que tu quieres a ese chico, ¿no?- esperando una respuesta que nunca llega.- hija no me digas que no quieres a Yunno.- menciono con sorpresa.

-No es eso mama, si lo quiero pero me he dado cuenta que solo como amigo, además a Yunno no le gusta que pase tiempo con mis amigas, al inicio el era lindo y amable con ellas pero ahora es muy diferente es muy posesivo y celoso, y mis amigas tienen razón me ha monopolizado mucho tiempo, por culpa de eso discutí con Hayate, le quedado mal a Arisa y Suzuka, pero a la que mas le he fallado es a Fate y de seguro debe estar odiándome en este momento.- se soltó a llorar.- mama, creo que en realidad estoy enamorada de ella y le he causado tanto daño, además creo que no me corresponde y tengo miedo de decírselo.- acabo abrazando a su mama.

-Hija.- dijo una muy sorprendida madre.- sabes no creo que tus amigas estén molestas, sino dolidas y con el tiempo y una disculpa se les pasará, me imagino que la pelea con Hayate fue la que te dejo así, también sabes que ella siempre ha estado allí es normal que este molesta muy molesta.- dijo riendo un poco.- igual deja que se le pase y volverán a hablar como antes pero respecto a Fate se sincera y lo que tenga que pasar pasara.- dijo dándole una enorme sonrisa.

-Mama, pero no te parece raro que me haya enamorado de otra chica.- dijo con preocupación.

-Claro que no Nanoha, tu padre y yo siempre los hemos educado para que luchen por sus sueños y si tú eres feliz, nosotros también lo seremos, es lo único que queremos para ustedes.- dijo dándole un apretón en la mano.- ahora sube a tu habitación a descansar.

**Noche ha sido desde un atardecer**  
**quien conoce los secretos de Luna**  
**la amiga de su corazón**  
**confidente y consejera a la vez**  
**comprensiva y dulce como ninguna**  
**misterios no hay entre las dos.**

En casa de los Harlaown.

-Ahh que mal me siento y no hay nadie en casa.- decía una rubia mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá mientras tomaba a Arf en sus manos.- Recuerdo que siempre que me sentía mal o me enfermaba Nanoha no salía de mi casa hasta que mi madre la corría o cuando sus hermanos venían por ella pero ahora que esta con ese hurón las cosas nunca serán iguales, no es así ¿Arf?- hablaba con su cachorra de pelaje naranja, la cual ya se había dormido... Tiempo después ella igual cayó dormida.

Ring… Ring… sonaba un teléfono insistentemente el cual nadie respondía.

(Del otro lado del teléfono:

-Ahh otra vez buzón de voz.-decía resignada.- Será que Fate-chan ya no quiere hablarme.- dijo una pelirroja triste.)

Ya casi entrada la noche se oye llegar un carro en la residencia Harlaown.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa?- dijo una joven mujer de pelo verdoso, al cual no recibir respuesta se preocupo además de ver todas las luces apagadas.- ¿Fate?, ¿Chrono?

La madre de los dos hijos camino de la pequeña recepción que tenían y prendió las luces de la sala, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su hija dormida aun con el uniforme puesto en aquel sofá.

-¿Fate?-llamo la mujer acercándose a su hija.- ¿Fate?-llamo mas preocupada al no recibir respuesta, empezando a moverla y notando que su respiración era irregular.- Fate, hija.- dijo al verla tan pálida, dirigió sus manos a su frente siéndola totalmente ardiendo.- ¡FATE!-dijo mucho mas fuerte.

-mmm.- fue lo único que dijo.

-Hija ven levántate, vamos con el doctor.- decía mientras trataba de levantarla.

-Mama.- dijo mientras abría un poco los ojos.- ¿Qué hora es?- menciono mientras se incorporaba un poco.

-Ya es de noche, toma.- dijo dándole un suéter.- vamos con el doctor ahora mismo.

-No es nada mama al rato se me pasa.- decía mientras se levantaba muy rápido pero perdiendo el equilibrio al sentir un fuerte dolor abdominal.

-No, no estas bien y harás lo que yo te digo.- dijo segura.

-No te preocupes ya me ha pasado mas de una vez, anda me duermo y mañana amanezco como nueva.- dijo tratando de sonreír.

-Fate Testarossa Harlaown, iremos con el doctor, punto final.- dijo cargándola en sus brazos sorprendiendo a su hija quien tenía las mejillas totalmente rojas.

Al día siguiente en la escuela una pelirroja esperaba que llegara su amiga rubia para hablar con ella, cual fue su decepción al momento en el que el timbre sonó y ella nunca apareció.

Ya en receso.

-Al parecer Fate no vino.- dijo una joven de pelo morando.

-Lo se Suzuka y me preocupa que no me haya avisado ni nada.- dijo Hayate.

-Oye Nanoha a ti no te hablo Fate para decirte por que iba a faltar.- hablo otra de las amigas que se encontraba en medio de Hayate y Suzuka.

-Ah, no, no he hablado con ella desde ayer en la mañana, Arisa.- dijo rascándose una mejilla.

-Ahora que recuerdo Fate se sentía mal ayer, no tenía buena cara.- meditaba la castaña.- me pregunto si habrá amanecido enferma.

-Pero Hayate tu ayer misma me dijiste que no era nada.- reclamo la pelirroja.

-Total a ti que te importa.- le respondió molesta Hayate.- si te importa mas pasar tiempo con ese hurón que con nosotras.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes.- dijo Nanoha retándola.

En ese mismo momento llegaba Yunno al salón de ellas.

-Nanoha podemos hablar.- dijo Yunno tomándola del brazo.

-Ven es lo que les digo muchachas.- decía Hayate alejándose con las demás.

-Eso fue un poco cruel Hayate.- decía Suzuka un poco decepcionada de su amiga.

-Si, tiene razón Suzuka creo que te pasaste.- dijo la ojiverde mirando de mala gana a Hayate.

-Piensen lo que quieran pero es para que Nanoha reaccione o perderá a Fate para siempre.- dijo totalmente seria a sus amigas y luego les mostro una gran sonrisa.

Las chicas la miraron confundida pero lo que si lograron ver es que a Hayate tampoco le había gustado tratar así a Nanoha.

-Confiaremos en ti.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Regresando con Yunno y Nanoha.

-Que quieres Yunno.- dijo molesta la ojiazul y soltándose de su agarre.

-Quería disculparme por lo de ayer, no se que me paso es solo que me aterra el hecho que te pueda perder.- dijo sonando arrepentido y mirándola a los ojos.

-Yunno…-dijo Nanoha.- lo siento, Yunno eres buen chico pero eres algo posesivo, además creo que yo solo te veo como amigo, siempre lo hice.

-¿Que estas tratando de decir Nanoha?- pregunto Yunno algo molesto.

-Que deberíamos terminar, es lo mejor para ambos.- finalizo Nanoha.

-¿QUÉ?- grito Yunno.- ¡ACASO ESTAS LOCA! ¡NO VES QUE YO TE AMO!-dijo exaltado.

-Yunno cálmate por favor, creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo, eso es todo.- dijo un poco sorprendida por la actitud de Yunno.

-Como quieres que me calme Nanoha si yo…- fue interrumpido el comentario del chico rubio puesto que el celular de Nanoha comenzó a sonar.

-Bueno.- contestando la llamada.- Lindy-san, ¿Qué sucede?... ¿QUÉ?… no puede ser… no, no, no voy ahora mismo.- termino cortando la llamada, solo vio a Yunno y se fue corriendo para la salida y mandándole un mensaje en el proceso a Hayate.

-No puede ser, no puede ser.- la pelirroja decía mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el hospital.- ¿Cómo que están operando a Fate-chan?- hablaba para sus adentros.- Por favor dios que todo salga bien.- aumentaba la velocidad.

En la azotea con las chicas donde acostumbraban a comer.

-Umm.- dijo Hayate sacando su celular.- Nanoha me mando un mensaje.

-¿Y que dice Hayate?- dijo Arisa poniéndose a lado de la castaña.

-Esto no debe ser cierto.- dijo muy preocupada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto con miedo Suzuka.

-Dice que Fate esta en el hospital que ella va en camino haya y que ella ya nos avisa.

-Vayamos al salón por nuestras cosas y alcancémosla.- dijo la ojiverde llamando a su chofer en el proceso.

**Nadie acierta a dar el grito y negar**  
**la mentira del rumor oficial**  
**de una historia que parece irreal**  
**sin causa alguna**  
**vaya historia que se vino a colar**  
**en el seno de la vida social**  
**que la Noche sale con la Luna.**

Llegando al hospital y entrando sumamente rápido se acerco a pedir información.

-Se le ofrece algo.- dijo una recepcionista.

-Quisiera saber sobre la paciente Fate Testarossa Harlaown.- dijo entrecortada y con las mejillas rojas por la carrera que había hecho.

-¿Es familiar suyo?- menciono la no tan joven mujer mirándola fijamente.

-No, soy su mejor amiga.- dijo la pelirroja un poco apurada.

-Lo siento pero solo esa información se la podemos dar a familiares.- dijo volviendo su vista al computador.

-Pero señora…- viendo el carnet de identificación.- Ikeda, es importante por favor.- suplico la joven.

-Lo sentimos son políticas de este establecimiento.- dijo sin voltearla a ver.

Cuando estaba a punto de repelar de nuevo.

-¿Nanoha?- se oyó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

-¿Chrono?- volteando a verlo.- Chrono.- refirmo un poco contenta.- Que bueno que te veo, llévame con Fate-chan.- imploro.

-Claro, ven por aquí.- dijo llevándola a una sala de espera y viendo de lejos a Lindy.

-¿Y Fate-chan?- pregunto preocupada al llegar a lado de la mujer.

-Tranquila pequeña.- dijo la mujer abrazándola.- Fate estará bien, lo que pasa es que tenía apendicitis y se le complico un poco por que también trae anemia.- dijo pensativa.- al parecer estas ultimas semanas se ha malpasado mucho y no se el por que, aunque dijo el doctor que estuvimos a tiempo por que esto pudo haber empeorado.- suspiro.- pero lamento haberte preocupado, la verdad no era tan grave, creo que me ganaron los nervios y mas por que Chrono no estaba aquí andaba en Tokio.

-No, no se preocupe Lindy-san, sabe que me preocupa mucho Fate-chan y aunque me acaba de decir que no es importante, lo es para mi, Fate es mi mejor amiga a la cual quiero mucho y no se que haría sin ella.- dijo un poco avergonzada y con las mejillas rojas.

-Oh Nanoha me alegra mucho que seas amiga de mi hija, esa niña es una cabeza dura cuando quiere pero tu siempre haces que haga caso y se cuide así misma, gracias.- dijo Lindy expectante a la reacción de la pelirroja a esas palabras la cual fue la esperada.

-No haynada…que agradecerLindy-san.- dijo rápidamente por los nervios.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y se les unieron Hayate, Arisa y Suzuka, en el cual Nanoha aprovecho para disculparse con cada una y más con Hayate.

Unas horas después termino la operación de Fate con éxito pasándola a un cuarto para esperar a que despertara y ver como estaba para darla de alta.

Se hacia de noche y Fate aun no despertaba, las chicas habían ido a comprarle algunos pequeños obsequios como globos, cartas donde decían que se mejorara, etc… poco a poco las chicas se fueron retirando.

-Nanoha es hora de que vayas a descansar.- dijo Lindy moviendo a Nanoha para que se despertara.

-Lindy-san, no, no me iré me quedare aquí hasta que despierte.- dijo sonriendo y tallándose un ojo.

-Pero mañana hay escuela.- le regaño un poco.- además no creo que tus papas te dejen.

-No se preocupe les hable hace rato y me dijeron que si, mire.- enseñándole un mensaje que sus padres habían enviado.- Usted es la que debería ir a descansar esta aquí desde ayer, ¿no?- dijo Nanoha.

-Pero no puedo dejar a Fate sol…-no pudo terminar la frase.

-¿Sola?- pregunto la pelirroja.- No se preocupe Lindy-san yo me quedaré aquí y cualquier cosa yo le marco.- dijo sonriéndole.

-Dime solo Lindy.- le respondió.- Esta bien pero vendré mañana temprano a primera hora.

-Si, esta bien Lindy.

Paso un buen rato más y la pelirroja no dejaba de contemplar a su amiga, como respiraba pausadamente, tan tranquila, tan "hermosa"… y así siguió hasta quedarse dormida.

Después de 2 horas la rubia despertó… al inicio se vio confundida pero entonces recordó que la habían operado… cual fue su sorpresa al voltear a un lado de la cama y en lugar de encontrarse con su mama, vio a esa joven que le robaba el aliento, no podía creer que Nanoha estuviera ahí con ella y durmiendo a un lado de su cama, volteo y vio en el reloj que marcaba las 3 de la mañana, y entonces se preguntaba desde que horas Nanoha estaría allí con ella…

-Se ve tan hermosa así.- dijo como en un susurro contemplando a la chica de sus sueños.

-mmm.- se oyó que decía Nanoha.- Fate, te quiero.- dijo entre sueños, causando un gran sonrojo en la cara de su amiga.

-No puedo dejarla dormir ahí.-pensó para si.- ¡Hey! Nanoha.- dijo moviéndola un poco.- Nanoha, despierta.

-mmm Fate aun es muy temprano.- dijo rascándose un ojo.- ¿Fate?- volvió a preguntar.

-Si, Nanoha.- respondió calmadamente la rubia.

-¿Fate?- volvió a preguntar con los ojos un poco llorosos.

-Nanoha.- dijo Fate acercando su mano pasa secar una resbalosa lagrima que empezaba a recorrer la cara de su amiga pero sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-Oh, Fate estaba tan preocupada.- dijo lanzándose con cuidado para abrazarla.- Perdóname, perdóname, se que has de pensar que soy la peor amiga del mundo por ya no pasar tanto tiempo contigo, por siempre cancelarte y ya no ponerte la misma atención, por favor perdóname.- lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Shhh Nanoha, tranquila no hay nada que perdonar, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque tu estés con él, eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo serás.- dijo besando su cabeza.

-Fate…- dijo Nanoha sorprendiéndose.- Fate sabes que eres a la persona a la cual mas quiero ¿verdad?- pregunto la pelirroja.- El solo pensar que te puedo perder me hace sentir de una manera horrible, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, nunca.- dijo abrazándola un poco mas fuerte.

-Nunca me iré de tu lado Nanoha es una promesa, para mi tu eres una persona muy especial y a la cual quiero mucho.- dijo ocultando su cara en el cuello de la ojiazul.- por lo cual la que debe pedir disculpas soy yo, yo también me he alejado por que no puedo reprimir este sentimiento, se que tal vez me odiaras pero ya no puedo callarlo, me esta matando por dentro.

-¿Qué sucede Fate? me estas asustando.- dijo Nanoha al notar la voz sumamente seria y con un tono triste en su amiga.

-Nanoha… yo… yo…he estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo… yo te amo.- dijo mirándola a los ojos pero sonrojada a no mas poder.

-Fate…- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

-Perdón Nanoha has de pensar que soy una comple…- la frase quedo en el aire cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, sorprendida tardo un poco en corresponder ese beso, se sentía desesperación, algo tan increíble, tan apasionado.

-Nanoha…- ahora fue la rubia que quedo sin palabras después del beso, llevándose las manos a sus labios.

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti Fate, solo que nunca lo había notado si no hasta ahora que estuve lejos de ti, creo que como nunca me separé de ti, no podía reconocer este sentimiento por que lo sentía normal.- explicaba la pelirroja.

-Nanoha que te parece si mañana seguimos hablando ya son las 5 de la mañana y me siento cansada.- dijo Fate recostándose.

-Oh, si claro, perdóname debes descasar después de una cirugía, nyahaha.- dijo riéndose mientras se rascaba la mejilla y se levantaba para irse al pequeño sofá cuando sintió una mano tomar la suya.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la rubia sabiendo las intenciones de su pelirroja y antes de que le respondiera hizo un ademan con la mano golpeando un lado de la cama.- Duerme conmigo, Nanoha.- le dijo con una linda sonrisa.

-Pero Fate…- dijo mirando la cara de perrito que hacia.-Oh, está bien.- dijo acomodándose a un lado y sintiendo como Fate la abrazaba y depositaba un beso en la frente y antes de dormirse se pregunto si todo eso era un sueño y lo que no sabía es que la rubia se preguntaba lo mismo.

**Qué pasó, cómo fue**  
**un amor tan perfecto**  
**la razón y la piel en conflicto directo**  
**tan sutil, tan actual**  
**tan oculto y discreto**  
**tan precoz, tan total**  
**tan prohibido y secreto.**

Como a eso de las 9 de la mañana Lindy llegaba al hospital, al momento que entro jamás imagino, con ver esa tierna escena la cual era, que en la cama estaban Fate y Nanoha completamente dormidas y abrazándose mutuamente, la mujer solo atino a sonreír y a cerrar de nuevo la puerta.

Estaba en la sala de espera cuando de repente llega una persona a la cual no se esperaba ver ahí.

-Buenos días Harlaown-san.- dijo un muchacho sacando a la mujer de su lectura.- Nanoha se encuentra ahí dentro ¿no?- pregunto el joven.

-Oh Scrya-san, si esta allí pero se encuentra dormida con Fate.- dijo sin darle importancia Lindy.

-¿Cómo?-dijo algo sorprendido y molesto, se dio media vuelta y entro como si nada cerrando la puerta por detrás.- ¡NANOHA!- grito enojado al ver a su "novia" besarse con esa.

-Yunno.- menciono Nanoha antes de caerse de la cama por la sorpresa repentina.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo parándose y poniéndose delante de Fate.

-¿Qué que hago aquí? ¿Enserio? No puedo creerlo tu mi "novia" besándose con esa.- dijo con algo de asco.

-No le digas esa, Yunno, ella es Fate y no soy tu novia, ayer te dije que nos diéramos un tiempo, ¿no?- dijo molesta la pelirroja.- ¿o acaso no entendiste que estaba terminando contigo?

-Tú eres mía, y de nadie mas, nadie deja a Yunno Scrya el capitán de Baloncesto.- dijo yendo y tomando a Nanoha del brazo para sacarla de ahí.

-Hey, ¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo Fate desde la cama pues no se podía parar debido a que aun tenía un poco de dolor.

-Me llevo a mi novia lejos de ti, antes de que la transformes en una aberración.- dijo mientras jalaba mas el brazo de Nanoha la cual pego un pequeño grito de dolor.

-Suéltame Yunno me estas lastimando.- decía Nanoha mientras se trataba de zafar.

-Tú te irás conmigo y pun…-dejo la frase sin terminar ya que recibió un puñetazo de cierta rubia que lo tumbo al piso pero lo que no se sabía es que con la fuerza que Yunno ejercía sobre Nanoha hizo que ella también se cayera pero golpeándose la frente con el pico de la mesa de metal de a lado de la cama quedando inconsciente y con el ruido que se oyó Lindy se preocupo y entro rápidamente a la habitación.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- dijo Lindy y lo primero que vio fue a Fate a lado de una Nanoha inconsciente y a la cual le salía sangre de la frente.

-Es culpa de Yunno entro como loco, queriéndose llevar a Nanoha a la fuerza, después de que elle le dijo que ya no eran novios.- dijo Fate llena de ira y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Pero que demonios pasa aquí?- dijo Chrono entrando a la habitación.

-Claro que no Harlaown-san, la que lo empezó fue su hija, ella me golpeo y me tiro, fue culpa de ella que Nanoha se golpeara.- dijo enojado ya que quería acercarse con Nanoha pero Fate no la dejaba.

-Claro que no fue culpa de él, como sea alguien que le hable a un doctor.- dijo preocupada sosteniendo la frente de Nanoha.- Nanoha, Nanoha ¿estás bien?- llamaba Fate.

-Chrono corre por un doctor.- dio Lindy, el muchacho nada mas asintió y se fue corriendo.

-mmm.- dijo Nanoha abriendo los ojos y agarrándose la cabeza.- ouch, duele.

-No te preocupes Nanoha todo estará bien si, nada mas no te muevas, de acuerdo.- decía mientras la acomodaba en sus brazos.

-Quien se movería estando con una imagen así.- menciono Nanoha sonriéndole a Fate.

-Quítale las manos a mi novia, Testarossa.- dijo Yunno con intención de separarlas.

-No te atrevas.- se adelanto Lindy poniéndose delante de las chicas.- Nanoha, ¿Yunno aun es tu novio?- pregunto.

-No, yo le dije ayer que terminábamos.

-¿Me podrías decir la razón?- dijo sonriendo sin que las dos se dieran cuenta.

-Por que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de su hija.- dijo muy roja.

-Bien, por lo tanto no veo el por que el joven Scrya sigue aquí en esta habitación.- decía mirando al muchacho que les dio una mirada de odio, dio media vuelta y se retiro, en ese preciso momento Chrono entraba con un doctor.

**Ella y él, un adiós que quedó en la memoria**  
**Ella y ella son dos, y termina la historia**  
**En ese día en que el Sol se murió de amargura**  
**en una Noche de amor a la luz de la luna.**

Un mes después.

-No puedo creer que ya cumplan tan rápido un mes de novias.- dijo una castaña.- pero lo mas increíble es que hayas olvidado eso.- termino riendo a todo pulmón.

-Cállate Hayate, no se me olvido, se me quedo el regalo.- menciono la rubia un poco deprimida.

-Pero Nanoha no vio la diferencia.- seguía riendo.

-Pues no, no la vio, no recuerdo que Nanoha se haya enojado por algo como eso con Yunno.- dijo un poco molesta.

-Pues… yo creo que es por que te ama.- dijo una Hayate ya seria.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- dijo confundida.

-Como te explico, que a lo mejor si Yunno se acordaba o no a Nanoha le daba igual, en cambio contigo como te ama no puede evitar sentir enojo en un día especial como este.

-No lo había visto desde esa perspectiva así que la recompensare.- dijo la ojirubi más animada.

Después de clases.

-Nanoha.- llamo Fate a su chica.

-"…."- volteo a verla pero sin responderle.

-Oh, vamos Nanoha no puedes estar enojada con tu novia mucho tiempo… anda te prometo que te recompensare.

-mmm.- dijo la pelirroja alzando una ceja.

-Mira en la noche en mi casa mi mama no estará ni mi hermano y pues…- le empezó a decir varias cosas en el oído que hicieron que Nanoha se pusiera de cientos de tonos rojizos en sus mejillas.

-Fate-chan que pervertida, nyhaha.- dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-Sabes aquí estamos tus amigas y no queremos saber de la clase de perversidades que hacen, por favor.- dijo Hayate con un falso tono de desagrado.

-Ahí Hayate pero si nos preguntabas a Suzuka y a mi el mejor hotel para ellas dos.- dijo riendo la ojiverde y después rieron las demás.

-Sabes Fate-chan.- dijo de repente Nanoha.

-¿Qué sucede Nanoha?- respondió la rubia con una pregunta tomándola de la mano.

-Te amo y mucho, me alegra estar junto a ti.- dijo robándole un beso.

-Sabes que yo te amo mucho mas por solo ser como eres y ser como eres conmigo.- decía mientras la abraza por detrás y seguían su rumbo.

-Basta que alguien pare a este par de tórtolas.- dijo la joven de pelo morado sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿De quién fue la brillante idea de juntarlas?- dijo una castaña fingiendo preocupación.

-TUYA.- contestaron todas al mismo tiempo y riendo.

-Ah pero no me griten.- dijo tapándose los oídos.

-Gracias Hayate.- dijo de repente Nanoha.

-Si, gracias Hayate sin tu ayuda Nanoha y yo tal vez nunca hubiéramos estado juntas.- dice dándole una sonrisa a su castaña amiga y un beso a su novia pelirroja.

-Pero basta de cursilerías.- dijo Hayate fingiendo asco pero estaba muy enternecida y disfrutaba de la felicidad de dos de sus mejores amigas.

Un chico observaba esa escena y se prometió que un día obtendría venganza y más con todo lo que había sufrido en el transcurso de la relación de ellas.

Tiempo después a Yunno nadie le volvió a dirigir la palabra, ya que después se esparció misteriosamente un rumor el cual decía que Yunno era un aprovechado y muchas chicas empezaron a tacharlo como a un "hurón degenerado", además de que entro un nuevo integrante al equipo de baloncesto haciéndose con el título de capitán.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia... y dejen algún review y me digan lo que pensaron y sintieron con esto... les ¿aburrió?... ¿les fascino?... ¿merezco tomatazos?... bueno en fin gracias por leer n.n nos seguiremos leyendo lectores :) byee


End file.
